


Daddy's Good Boy

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard is always good for his Daddy.





	Daddy's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, this is really short, but I was busy today so I hope you guys don't mind (btw DM me on instagram if you're bored @basement.vampire please i need friends)
> 
> Day two: sensory deprivation

Frank yanked Gerard’s head back by the hair as he fucked him senseless, the other man whining and moaning under him. His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up, and Gerard begged, “Please can I come, Daddy? I need it so bad.”

Tears had soaked through the blindfold and Gerard’s ass was red and sore from spankings—Frank didn’t think he could last much longer either. “Why? Why should I let you come, princess?”

“Because I’ve been so good,” Gerard whimpered, rocking his hips back to meet Frank’s thrusts. “Please Daddy, I’ve been such a good little whore for you. Please just let me come.”

Frank growled, shoving Gerard’s head down onto the mattress and pulling his hips up to fuck into him harder. “Go on, then. Come all over yourself like the desperate little slut you are.”

Gerard grabbed his cock, keening as he finally—after hours of torturous teasing—touched himself. He sobbed as he came, delirious with pleasure as Frank groaned and finished as well, coming inside him.

Both men collapsed onto the bed, panting. Frank pulled away the blindfold to reveal his lover’s beautiful wet eyes. He blinked a few times, but the room was dim enough to not bother him.

“Such a good boy,” Frank praised, brushing Gerard’s hair back.

He smiled softly and snuggled into Frank’s side, humming contentedly in a way that made him sound almost like a kitten. “Are you pleased with me, Daddy?”

Frank smiled and kissed his forehead. “Of course, princess. Always.”

“I love you, Frankie,” Gerard murmured sleepily.

“Love you too, Gee baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> any kinks/scenarios you would like to see? some of my prompts are kind of basic, so I'm open to ideas! feel free to leave a request, for this series or just in general c:


End file.
